duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters (2017): Episode Listing
Duel Masters (2017) is the 13th season of the Duel Masters Anime. Details The cards in the Trading Card Game have a New Frame and the anime and manga series are named after the franchise's original launch name. It's commonly known as the Duel Masters Arc in Joe's journey. There will also be new cards introduced that do not belong to any other civilization, called the Jokers. Plot It marks the 15th anniversary of the Duel Masters franchise and serves as a refresher point and the beginning of a journey of a new generation duelist, Joe Kirifuda. The setting and events of the story takes place 14 years after Katta Kirifuda and Team Hamukatsu's victory against Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon, securing the future of the human and creature world. It also takes place 2 years after Katta's departure to the creature world together with Katsudon. Unlike the gag-oriented VS, VSR and VSRF series, the Duel Masters 2017 story retains a slightly darker tone with serious scenes remaining completely serious and warnings of forecoming dastardly events at the end of each episode. In Joe's dueling era, a special system in the Duel Masters Club building was used to produce holographic images of the creatures and spell effects, creating a virtual reality in duels. A special mobile duel table was used to display the battle through a central digital screen. It was a stark contrast of Shobu and Katta's dueling era, in which the duel field was shown through a tablet after a duel table scan or creatures materializing themselves in certain duels. The system is invented by Shacho's father, which is the reason why he got rich. At the same time, the balance in the creature world is starting to crumble and the title of Duel Master, a master duelist who can maintain the balance was used again. However, this time, it was not simply given to the strongest duelists, but the title is more like for an enforcer for the balance of the creature world. The first arc of Joe's story saga was based by the first block of the third generation, Duel Masters. Following the new timeline in the block, dragons no longer exists in this era of dueling. Additionally, in this seemingly peaceful era, a new danger relating to the Duel Master was lurking within the shadows, which might lead to the destruction of the balance in the creature world, repeating the tragedy that occurred in the past generations. Characters |-|Main Characters= *Joe Kirifuda *Deckie *Jokers |-|Rivals of Joe= *Kira *Boltz *Shacho *Pyonko-Hime *General Rabbit *Fulcon Purito *Kabamaro *Hunter *Tonbo |-|Antagonists= *Kira's Mother *Duel Warrior *Ze-ro |-|Supporting= *Shobu Kirifuda *Katta Kirifuda *Lulu Takigawa *Uraraka Momo *Dachicco Churis *Bad Brand |-|Past Generations= *Hakuoh *Kyoshiro Kokujo *Rekuta Kadoko *Benchan *Yohdel *Bucyake *Shori Kirifuda *Mai Kirifuda *Katsuzo Kirifuda *Katsudon *Z Kirifuda Episode Listing Gallery Duel Masters 2017 - Arc 1.jpg|Promotional Poster Duel Masters (2017) Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer Official Sites *TV Tokyo Official Site *Shopro Official Site Trivia *The season was announced during the series' 15th anniversary on 10 Febuary 2017 in the Akihabara UDX Theater, featuring the voice cast and key points of the anime. The announcement and summary of the new block Duel Masters was made during the event. *From episode 22 onward, the episodes are released on YouTube every Tuesday, Niconico still continues to broadcast the episodes on day of release. *Events in this anime connect to the Background Story. *Due to the series being the refresher point of the franchise, there were some references and allusions to the events of Katta and Shobu's story saga. *Episode 32 and 33 was marked as the 15th anniversary of Duel Masters Anime, which also showcases Shobu and Katta in their younger selves. References *http://news.mynavi.jp/articles/2017/02/11/duel/ *http://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1486709645 Category:Episode Listings Category:Duel Masters 2017